Love Indestructible
by GleeForever100
Summary: Após tanto tempo separadas, Naya Rivera e Heather Morris se encontram novamente, elas decidem relembrar dos velhos tempos e deixar o amor acontecer, mas ao contrário que elas pensam, nada será tão fácil.


Mais uma camada de Gloss, uma última checada no espelho e acho que não falta mais nada. Eu preciso está no mínimo apresentável para hoje, afinal, sou Naya Rivera; na verdade essa minha pequena preocupação vai mais além, Chris resolveu relembrar os velhos tempos de Glee, e por isso vai dar uma recepção em seu apartamento. Quando ele me ligou fiquei eufórica, quanto tempo eu não via meus amigos, após o término da série foi cada um para o seu lado, no máximo nos falávamos em eventos e premiações. Eu estava a cada dia mais ocupada, minha carreira estava nas nuvens, eu já finalizava meu segundo CD e já tinha feito uma turnê dentro do país e outra fora, ambas foram recordes de públicos, estádios totalmente lotados. Ah e aqueles grammys, quando anunciaram meu nome quase desmaiei. Mesmo com tudo isso, fiz questão de arrumar um tempo em minha agenda para a reunião, eu amava meus amigos, Glee me abriu portas incríveis, me fez ver literalmente quem eu era . Por um momento flashes do passado vieram em minha mente e junto com eles uma pergunta : será que Heather estaria lá? Sacudi minha cabeça de volta a realidade, peguei minhas chaves e minha bolsa e tomei rumo a casa do Chris.

-Mas não é a nossa estrela? – fui recebida por um Chris bem animado, dei um abraço nele e o mesmo me convidou a entrar.

Andando pela sala fui vendo uns rostos conhecidos, logo fui abraçar Jenna, seguida por Harry, Amber e os demais com quem trabalhei. Como eles faziam falta! Dei uma olhada no lugar, acho que ela não vem mesmo, mordi meu lábio com decepção e fui me juntar aos outros. Falamos sobre coisas diversas, carreira, namoro, tempos de Glee, a falta horrível que sentíamos de Cory e o quanto ele deixou saudades .. Em meio a conversas, meus olhos vagavam para a porta. A campanhia tocou e eu estremeci, um Chris afobado atravessou a sala, mas era apenas Vanessa, talvez ela soubesse, as duas sempre andavam coladas, mas nem precisei perguntar.

-Vanessa, a HeMo vem? – gritou Jenna.

- Ah sim, ela virá um pouco mais tarde, hoje ela teve gravações.

Respirei fundo e tentei me concentrar, como pode algo passado influenciar tanto na sua vida? E ela realmente chegou tarde e parecia cansada, cumprimentou a todos com um beijo na bochecha e um rápido "oi". Na sua vez de passar por mim, me deu um rápido beijo, seu perfume era o mesmo, respirei fundo e tentei me manter em pé. Heather conversava animadamente com outras pessoas, porque eu não conseguia simplesmente me aproximar? O que me impedia? Eu a olhava tão graciosa, nunca perdeu aquele jeito moleca de ser, sempre fora a _minha loira_.

Peguei um copo de água e fui para a sacada do apartamento, a vista de Los Angeles era linda, ainda mais a noite quando prédios e luzes disputavam o cenário da grande cidade, apoiei meus cotovelos na sacada enquanto pensava.

- Oi – uma voz conhecida soou atrás de mim, fechei meus olhos antes de virar e sorrir – Oi – respondi.

- Eu não sabia que você estava aqui – ela se aproximou da sacada – Los Angeles realmente é lindo. – comentou.

-Hum, como você está? - perguntei mordendo meu lábio inferior.

- Muito bem – ela se virou – E você?

- Bem. Pensei que você não viria.

- De imediato pensei em não vim, o seriado exige muito de mim, mas eu queria muito ver .. vocês, quase não nos encontramos – falou dando os ombros, Heather fazia um seriado, era uma história adaptada de David Crane, que resolveu reviver seus tempos de glória e ela era a personagem principal, eu fazia questão de assití-la sempre que podia.

- Como vai Taylor? – apesar dos tabloides afirmarem que ela estava solteira, não me contive.

- Você não se importa, mas se quer saber – ela sorriu fraco – Não estamos mais juntos faz um bom tempo. E você?

- Estou trabalhando muito e .. – ela me interrompeu.

- Não estou perguntando isso, quero saber se você tem alguém.

- Não, estou solteira – dei os ombros.

- Não namorava aquele happer? – por um momento pensei que ela estava com ciúmes.

- Ele me traiu. – namorei Big Sean por um bom tempo, mas nunca houve amor, pelo menos não da minha parte, acredito que na dele também não, já que traições eram constantes. Mas naquele época eu estava penas querendo tapar um grande buraco que se abriu em meu peito, não ligava se estava levando chifres.

- Sinto muito. – ela falou, tomei coragem e me aproximei dela.

- Senti sua falta.

- Sério Naya? Você deve está brincando. – esbravejou ela.

- Claro que não. – o que ela estava falando?

- Você simplesmente mudou, não é mais aquela Naya que conheci há tempos atrás. – ela disse.

- Talvez eu tivesse um motivo para mudar – falei magoada.

- Seja ele qual for, você não é a mesma, há tempos atrás éramos melhores amigas.

- E você não me disse que estava grávida, fiquei sabendo pela mídia, isso porque éramos melhores amigas. – ironizei

- Foi uma surpresa para mim – ela balançou a cabeça

- Não custava discar meu número e me contar. – meus olhos já se enchiam de lágrimas.

- Você nem foi visitar minha filha quando ela nasceu – uma lágrima escorreu em seus olhos e ela prontamente limpou.

- Eu fui ao chá de bebê.

- E ficou lá por cinco minutos. – aquilo era verdade, eu tinha ido por insistência da Vanessa.

- Deve ser porque eu não aguentei ver você com o Taylor. Egoísta né? – eu falava mais isso para mim do que para ela – Me doía ver você com alguém que não fosse comigo, eu nunca te esqueci HeMo, pra você o que tivemos no passado deve ter sido qualquer coisa, mas eu sempre fui apaixonada por você – a essa altura lágrimas escorriam pelo meu rosto.

- Eu sempre fui tão confusa, eu me sentia bem com você, mas ao mesmo tempo culpada por estar traindo Taylor, eu estive com ele desde meus 17 anos e não sentia nem a metade do que quando estava com você – por essa eu não esperava – Mas então descobri que estava grávida e precisei esquecer aquilo tudo, me doeu deixar a série, me doeu mais ainda ver você mudada, mas agora posso entender o porque disso.

- Olha Heather, sei que algumas coisas não podem voltar a serem como eram antes, mas me deixe ser pelo menos sua amiga.

- Não .. Sabe porque? – ela limpou uma lágrima minha que insistia a cair – Por isso. – ela aproximou nossos corpos e envolveu nossos lábios, o beijo começou lento e calmo, ela passou os braços pela minha cintura e me aproximou ainda mais dela, será que aquilo era real? Quando nos separamos para pegarmos algum ar, colamos nossas testas e sorrimos.

- Saudades do seu beijo – murmurei ainda de olhos fechados.

A porta de vidro que ligava a sala de estar da varanda foi aberta em um só impulso, nos separamos.

- Como é que é? – falou Jenna com as mãos na cintura – Chris já colocou a música, vamos dançar! – ela certamente já tinha tomado algumas bebidas e das fortes, nem esperou nossa resposta e nos puxou para a sala, nossos amigos dançavam ao som da batida agitada, fui puxada para o meio por alguém. Vi HeMo sentada em um puff perto do bar conversando com alguém, ás vezes me lançava uns olhares e pequenos sorrisos. Quando a música acabou, vi que ela estava em pé, falando ao celular, peguei uma água no bar e fui ao seu encontro.

- Vou ter que ir embora – falou desligando seu iphone.

- Mas porque? Ainda são onze e meia.

- Houve um problema familiar com a babá da Katie e ela precisa ir para casa – ela começou a discar outro numero na tela – Preciso chegar em casa rápido, meu carro está na oficina e preciso de um táxi.

- Eu te levo em casa – me ofereci imediatamente – É só me explicar o caminho.

- Não precisa se incomodar, como você mesmo disse, ainda está cedo, vai aproveitar a festa – ela piscou para mim.

- Sem você não tem graça – eu disse e ela corou – Vou pegar minha bolsa e nós vamos ok?

Me despedi rapidamente de nossos amigos e falei com Chris, ele entendeu a situação, fomos o mais rápido possível para o prédio onde ela morava, não ficava muito longe da minha casa, também se localizava próximo a West Hollywood.

- Está entregue. – falei parando meu carro em frente ao enorme edifício – Nos vemos depois? – perguntei com esperança na voz.

- Porque você não fica? – perguntou ela me deixando de queixo caído, aquela noite estava me surpreendendo de todas as formas .

- Acho melhor não, Katie pode me estranhar. – que desculpa estúpida.

- Ela está dormindo Naya – falou divertida – Minha filha não é mais um bebê, ela não estranha as pessoas – falou rindo – Prometo não fazer nada que você não queira. – levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Ok, eu fico – falei sorrindo me dando por vencida.

O apartamento estava silencioso, havia um bilhete encima de uma mesa na sala de estar, era da babá que precisou sair correndo, a situação realmente deve ter sido grave. A sala era bem grande e confortável, logo se percebia que uma criança morava ali, bonecas e ursinhos rosas estavam "sentados" no sofá.

- Vou ver como ela está, fique a vontade – Heather colocou sua bolsa no sofá e entrou no corredor que dava acesso aos quartos.

Apenas assenti, a estante cheia de fotos me chamou a atenção, me aproximei, tinham diversas, Heather mais jovem, ela grávida, Katie recém nascida, na verdade, um embrulhinho loiro no berço de hospital, outra dela sorrindo com poucos dentinhos e uma mais recente das duas com Beyoncé, talvez em um bastidor de algum show. Mais atrás, quase escondida, não acreditei no que vi, era uma foto minha e dela, na gravação do bailessauro da terceira temporada de Glee, nós duas em um dinossauro de brinquedo. Não aguentei e com cuidado peguei o porta retrato, não podia acreditar que ela guardava tal recordação.

-Dormindo como um anjo. – falou ela chegando na sala.

- Brittana nos marcou bem não é? – mostrei o porta retrato para ela e vi uma Heather vermelhinha de vergonha.


End file.
